The Stockholm Syndrome
by Guest92
Summary: A oneshot about how i believe the finale should have been.


"Carbon. Hydrogen. Carbon. Carbon. And last but not least, carbon." Sheldon said

"This might be the glue talking, but that was a very pleasurable 139 ½ hours" Leonard commented

"Agreed"

"What kind of DNA is this, anyway?"

"I was trying to design this genetic code of an advanced race of human beings. One of my rare failures actually."

"What went wrong?"

"The balls kept sticking to my pants" Sheldon said

Leonard made a face, "Well let's just let them dry"

They were about to step away from the model when the door opened and the girls walked in with garment bags, "Hello" Sheldon greeted. "Hi" they said back. Amy turned to close the door

"No! Don't slam the d-" Leonard shouted. He and Sheldon watched as the door slammed and the model remained intact.

"That was exhilarating" Sheldon said and Leonard nodded in agreement.

"Pick up your dresses?" Leonard asked

"Yep. They had to do some alterations " Amy said

Penny thanked Sheldon and Amy again for the dresses and tickets

"Sheldon, do you want to see me in my dress?"

"Shouldn't I see it on the day of the ceremony?"

"It's not a wedding"

"Alright. Give me a minute to come up with another reason" Sheldon said and Amy made a face, "How about I try on my dress and you could go over your speech" Amy offered

"That's a plan I like" he said turning to leave the apartment as Amy followed. Penny bit back a laugh at the tiny balls stuck to his pants.

When the door closed Leonard turned to Penny, "What alterations did the tailor do?"

"Not to my dress, he had to let Amy's out" Penny said opening the fridge to get a water

"Really? Why?"

Penny shrugged "She said she's been stress-eating"

_***Across the hall***_

"I think Penny almost found out" Amy said as Sheldon closed the door

"Why?"

"Because they had to let my dress out again" Amy said with a pout, "I didn't even realized my weight gain was so noticeable"

"You didn't really gain weight" Sheldon said

"this is all your fault anyway" she said pointing a finger in Sheldon's direction

"My fault? What did I do?"

"You're the one who came home all randy after drinking that day with Penny"

"Hey! You agreed. And if anyone's to blame its Raj. He's the one who made you buy that tight dress"

Amy laughed, "Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked

"Well, these babies are a little before schedule, but we can't turn back now. And we owe humanity children with our genetic combination" he said reaching forward to rest a hand on her stomach, "Now hurry up and put on your dress so I can go through my speech. I need to whittle it down to 90 minutes"

* * *

Sheldon stood outside of the closed bathroom door as he heard Amy retch again, "Are you sure you want to come to the meeting? I could get Leonard to read your part on your behalf" He heard the toilet flush and a few moments later Amy opened the door

"I'm fine" she said leaning heavily on the door, "Just give me a few minutes to get ready"

Sheldon took in here appearance "You're clearly not fine. You look sick and pale"

"Wow, thanks for the compliment" she said sarcastically, "Just go get your notes, I'll be out in a second"

"Fine. But if you feel sick at any time let me know, and you could only eat plain bagels okay?"

"Yes Sheldon." She said before going back to the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

* * *

"Alright, everybody bagels down" Sheldon said when they were all gathered, "From this moment you all are ambassadors of Amy and myself. I said bagels down Raj!"

"This is only my first one. Why aren't you shouting at Amy, she's had like three" he said motioning behind to Amy, who was eating still. After she vomited, she always felt hungry, only to vomit a couple hours and the cycle would repeat itself.

Amy lowered her bagel when she realized everyone was watching her

"Because" Sheldon faltered, "ummm this is our meeting and we could eat as many bagels as we want" he said with a nod

"Whatever dude" Raj said dropping the bagel

* * *

After the meeting was over Sheldon ushered everyone to the elevator to leave. Penny pressed the button and they all waited. They tried several different ways to fit themselves and their suitcases into the elevator. On one try a suitcase fell and almost hit Amy, but Sheldon blocked it. "I think you should wait outside" Sheldon said. She was just about to protest when Leonard came up with the perfect solution.

"Well done. You know you're proving an invaluable part of my entourage" Sheldon told Leonard

* * *

"Not again" Amy mumbled on the plane

"What's happening?" Sheldon said looking up from his magazine

"I just feel really nauseous" Amy whispered placing a hand on her stomach

"What now? Can't you like stop it?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "I didn't say I'm going to vomit; I just have the feeling to."

"Amy, those are almost the same thing. And you know that whenever you feel nauseous now you always vomit"

Amy took some deep breaths; she really didn't want to vomit in the plane. The bathroom was small and uncomfortable, even in first class. But it seemed like her body had other plans as she felt her last meal coming back up at a rapid pace. She placed a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom; grateful that their seats were only a few steps away from it.

"Is Amy okay?" Leonard asked Penny as he saw her exit and the reenter the bathroom for a 3rd time.

"I don't know Leonard. Maybe she needs to pee. Go ask Sheldon if you're so concerned. Now let me sleep" Penny answered pulling her blanket higher up to her chin.

Leonard scooted around Penny and sat next to Sheldon in Amy's vacant seat. "Hey, is Amy okay? She's been going to the bathroom a lot"

"She's fine" Sheldon said as his left eye twitched, "she's just a little nervous, you know winning a Nobel Prize and all"

"I know, but it's been awhile. Maybe she's sick or has food poising"

"I said she's nervous" Sheldon snapped, "you wouldn't understand, its not like you ever won before"

"You're right" Leonard spat before stalking back to his seat

Amy shuffled to her seat a few minutes later, her face ashen and tired. "You can't go back to the bathroom anymore" Sheldon said

"What? Why?"

"You're making Leonard suspicious"

"I don't even think I have the energy to move" Amy mumbled. "Do you smell that?" she asked sniffing the air

"Smell what?"

"Something smells like fish. I wonder how it tastes"

Sheldon sighed and rolled his eyes at his wife's cravings

* * *

Leonard opened the hotel door after his neighbor infamous triple knock, "What do you want Sheldon?" he asked annoyed

"Amy said I have to apologize" he said pointing to Amy behind him, who was busy eating.

"What are you eating that smells so bad?" Penny asked

"Pickled herring" Amy said between chewing, "I know it sounds really disgusting, but it actually tastes pretty good"

"Anyway, back on track" Sheldon said, "I'm sorry I said you never won, even if it is the truth"

"Sheldon" Amy hissed

"Don't even bother Amy." Leonard said, "I don't know why I expected different from him. I don't even know why I came on this stupid trip"

"To support me on my achievement Leonard, have you forgotten already? Being around Penny as seriously affected your mental capacity"

"You know what Sheldon? I don't have to put up with this! Me and my wife" he said pointing to Penny, "we're leaving!" he shouted, slamming the door in his face.

Amy frowned at him "I don't know how you thought that was even remotely acceptable or nice to say"

* * *

"I told you that fish was a bad idea" Sheldon said a few hours later as he watched Amy throw up.

"Shut up" she groaned before retching again

"How bad do you feel, because you know the ceremony's in a couple hours"

"I don't know Sheldon, why don't you give me 15 minutes" she said sarcastically

"Really?"

"No" she said before facing the toilet to vomit again

Sheldon sighed and heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see Howard, "What do you want? I'm busy right now"

"Well Bernie and I are not too sure whether we should stay. We're really worried about the kids"

"Really? You too? Did none of you think about me and how it would affect the greatest moment of my life" Sheldon argued

"I wasn't too sure what to do, but I think you just made up my mind" Howard said before walking away

Sheldon closed the door and turned to see Amy frowning at him from the doorway. "What?"

She opened her mouth but closed it quickly after, "I have no words for you right now" she said

"Well, they are being incredibly selfish" Sheldon retorted

"Well, you would be the authority on the subject."

"What does that mean?" Sheldon asked

"Sheldon," Amy sighed, "no one is happier than I am to win the Nobel. But, it's not more important than our friends."

"How can you call them friends when they're abandoning us?" he said angrily

"They're abandoning us because you broke their hearts." Amy argued

"I didn't mean to."

"I know! You never mean to! That's the only reason people tolerate you!" she shouted

"Does that include you?"

"Sometimes, yeah." Amy said sadly before going back to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Amy and Sheldon made their way wordlessly to the ceremony. They hadn't said more than two words to each other since their fight. Amy clenched her fist; she was starting to feel queasy again and she wasn't sure if it was nerves or pregnancy. She wanted to grab Sheldon's hand, but she knew he would never go for that.

Sheldon glanced around and was relieved that they decided to stay. Amy's words kept ringing in his ears. It wasn't until Amy tapped his knee did he realized their names had been called. He stood there and listened to his wife talk. Actually, he wasn't listening, he was trying to think of a way to let his friends know that he cared about.

"Sheldon" Amy called snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh, did you finish? Great job." He said stepping towards the podium, "Thank you, Dr. Fowler. I have a very long and somewhat self-centered speech here" he said looking over at his friends, "but I'd like to set it aside." He went through his list of family members who made this day possible. He asked all of his friends to stand as he thanked them for helping him along his life

"Just know that in my own way, I love you all" he finished. " And I love you" he said pulling Amy close, "and our babies"

"Wait what!" Penny shouted from the audience

"Sheldon" Amy whispered, "we didn't tell our parents yet"

Sheldon's eyes widened, "Oh that babies part is just a secret between us okay?" he told the audience and everyone laughed along.


End file.
